


Green-Eyed Monster

by fififolle, rain_sleet_snow



Series: A Question Of Trust [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Jealousy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks he can teach Lorraine a thing or two about marksmanship, and Blade gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Blade belongs to the very awesome fredbassett.

  
Lorraine tapped her fingernails in frustration against her desk. Letting out a huff of breath, she stabbed at the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Lorraine?" Lester's bored voice echoed from the speaker.  
  
"I thought I might go down to the armoury for half an hour, if you don't need me?"  
  
After a moment's pause, he replied, "Of course."  
  
Lester knew she usually got her target practice in at the end of the day. If he wondered what was upsetting her normally precise routine, he was too polite to ask. Or perhaps too afraid to get involved in her private life. Lorraine half-smiled as she recalled throwing a stapler at him once. She wasn't in the mood to grin. She hadn't been able to concentrate all morning.  
  
"I'll bring you a coffee on my way back," she added, and stood up, opening her drawer and removing the handgun wrapped in the oilcloth. She tucked it into her red handbag and headed down the ramp, hoping she didn't bump into anyone.  
  
She wasn't quite at stapler-throwing yet, but once again it was her intense relationship with Niall Richards - better known as Blade - that was causing her disquiet. She just needed to rip a few rounds off down in the armoury before she gave him a call and tried to patch things up. If that was even possible.  
  
She didn't dare let herself admit that they had in fact, argued, but whatever the conversation had been, it hadn't ended well.  
  
All right, they had argued. They'd bloody shouted at each other until they were blue in the face, and then Blade had left. She hadn't slept at all.  
  
Blade was a stubborn, pig-headed, muscle-bound squaddie. Lorraine found it easy to label him like this when he was being so childish and unreasonable in his attitude towards the new captain.  
  
Becker was a nice young man, and Lorraine couldn't see what Blade's problem was. It wasn't Becker's fault he wasn't Tom Ryan. Her boyfriend did nothing but bitch and moan about the man. Finally she'd snapped and called him on it, and Blade had nothing short of bollocked her, telling her it was none of her business anyway, among other things. And edited for langauge.  
  
That hadn't gone down well with Lorraine, of course. She'd said a few hurtful things herself, and wondered if they could ever trust each other in the same way again. She did wonder if Blade would even speak to her.  
  
She found the armoury thankfully empty, and selected some magaziness for her handgun, the SIG-Sauer P228. There were a dozen different brands of handgun at the ARC, depending on the preference of the soldier, or in the case of the civilians, the one they'd found easiest to handle. Captain Ryan had shown her how to use his P228, and she'd liked it.  
  
She stared at the ammunition for a moment, remembering the blond captain. He'd been a brilliant soldier, and a patient teacher. Ditzy had been standing in since Ryan had been invalided out, but now Becker was here.  
  
It suddenly struck her again why Blade didn't like Becker, and she sighed. Maybe she should cut her... boyfriend some slack. Were they still together? She didn't want to think about it.  
  
She took her gun from her bag, and unwrapped it, loading it quickly and efficiently. She'd discovered she had a rather decent talent for sidearms, ever since it had been forced on them by Future Predators laying siege to the ARC. She almost rivalled Finn for accuracy, and was certainly the undisputed champion among the civilians in the team.  
  
Looking up, she could see the paper targets already set up at the other end of the hall. Just then, the door opened, and Danny Quinn entered the armoury.  
  
He spotted her and smiled. He really was a very friendly man, from what Lorraine had seen. The ARC could do with a friendly uncle figure, and Lorraine sure as hell needed someone friendly right now.  
  
“Hello. You're Lester's assistant, aren't you? I'm Danny Quinn.” He nodded to her, seeing her hands full of gun.  
  
“That's right. Lorraine Wickes. Welcome to the team, Mr Quinn.” She smiled briefly, and checked her mag was fully inserted.  
  
“Thanks.” He sounded genuinely touched at her words. He took off his denim jacket, and selected a Glock from a rack and some extra ammunition. He cast a glance or two her way, watching her with her gun.  
  
“Lester told me all the civilians were firearms-trained,” he said with some surprise. “I'm pretty good with a gun if you ever want some pointers.”  
  
She stared at him in surprise. He was being serious. He couldn't have heard of her competence with a gun. So Danny thought he was hot stuff with a gun? “Are you?”  
  
He shrugged, smiling self-deprecatingly. “Police regional divisional champ three years in a row.”  
  
Lorraine smiled. She'd like to see just how good he was. “Can I watch you shoot?”  
  
His smile broadened, and she knew she'd hit his ego just right. “Of course.”  
  
She leaned against the table and watched Quinn take his aim, legs apart, torso relaxed, arms steady. He really could be good. It was nice to be distracted at last from what had happened last night.  
  
He fired three rounds in quick, controlled succession, and Lorraine could see he'd been pretty accurate, two out of three probably within the tiny inner ring. She also knew she could beat him.  
  
"I'm impressed," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he grinned. "I'm sure you can do just as well," he said kindly, and if Lorraine had been an average shot it wouldn't have felt at all patronising.  
  
The door of the armoury opened again, and Blade entered. The breath caught in Lorraine's throat. He looked a bit crushed, to tell the truth. Tired, perhaps of the memory of last night's 'discussion' and wanting to see her? She suddenly realised she hoped that was it.  
  
However much he hated the fact that Becker wasn't Ryan, and she knew that was at the root of Blade's problem, he should be adult enough to give the man a chance, but more than that, she couldn't bear the thought that something like that could come between them.  
  
Lorraine looked briefly at her boyfriend without emotion and raised her own weapon.  
  
Danny nodded to Blade. "Richards," he smiled. Then he watched Lorraine take aim.  
  
Blade stood quietly against the wall, arms folded, and Lorraine wondered if Quinn knew the two of them were together.  
  
She was about to take aim when Danny called out.  
  
"Wait!" He walked over to her and placed a hand under her elbow. "Why don't you lift that a bit? You might find it more comfortable and your aim will be better."  
  
Lorraine saw Blade's green eyes flash as Danny touched her. She ignored it. She knew perfectly well her shooting stance wasn't textbook perfect, but it worked for her and she was better than almost everyone at the ARC.  
  
Still, Danny was only trying to help.  
  
“You don't think I'm standing correctly?” she asked innocently.  
  
“Here,” smiled Danny, standing behind her and wrapping his arms almost right around her. “Let me show you.”  
  
Lorraine took a deep breath, but out of the corner of her eye she saw no more than Blade's fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
“Try to stay relaxed,” Danny said quietly in her ear, his breath warm on her face, his hands positioning her arms. “Yeah, that's it.”  
  
He stepped back, and Lorraine let her breath out, squeezing the trigger gently. The shot went wide of the rings.  
  
“Hey, never mind,” said Danny kindly. “Practice makes perfect, yeah?”  
  
She smiled at him. “You're so right. Why don't I try that the way I usually stand?” She lifted her gun again, feeling her stance like a second skin. She fired again, twice, in rapid succession.  
  
There was only one hole in the paper, right in the middle of the central ring. Lorraine smiled, and lowered her gun. “I suppose I'm just used to standing that way.”  
  
Danny didn't seem to hear her. “Oh my god. You... That's...” He took a step towards the targets, peering in disbelief. He turned to her, open-mouthed.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He shook his head and grinned. “Very funny, Miss Wickes. Next time, I expect you to be giving me tips, okay?”  
  
She just smiled, and packed away her gun. She picked up her handbag and walked over to Blade who was still standing quietly by the wall.  
  
“Coffee?” she asked nervously.  
  
He nodded, and cast a dangerous glare at Danny, who stared back, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
“Good, let's go,” she said, and touched his arm. His uninjured arm.  
  
They left the armoury and walked down the corridor in silence.  
  
Finally, Blade ground out, “You let him touch you.”  
  
She blinked. “You're jealous!”  
  
He only growled.  
  
“He was just being helpful,” she insisted.  
  
“Maybe I can be helpful to _him_ with my Fairbairn-Sykes. Between his _ribs._ ”  
  
Lorraine looked into Blade's green eyes, and for the first time ever, she was very nearly afraid of her boyfriend. As he bore down on her, she wondered if he was going to strike at _her._  
  
Swallowing hard, and resisting the temptation to take a step back, she said as calmly as she could, “Niall, it was nothing. You know that. And if you want to _own_ me like that, then you'd better rethink the way you deal with my opinions.”  
  
She wondered if he might explode, there and then in the corridor, as his nostrils flared and his green eyes flashed.  
  
Then he took a deep breath, and mumbled quietly, “I'm sorry I ran out on you last night. Can we... forget it ever happened? I'm going to try to give Becker a chance. Maybe.”  
  
She nodded, not trusting herself to ruin things now, and they walked on. He grumbled all the way to the rec room, but by the time they got there, and Lorraine had slipped her hand in his for just a second, he had calmed down considerably.  
  
Blade made the coffee, just the way she liked it, and they sat side-by-side on the sofa, the only ones in the room.  
  
“I've been thinking,” Lorraine said, sipping her coffee, reminding herself to take a coffee back for Lester, “You haven't been to see Captain Ryan for a while. Why don't we go on Saturday?”  
  
Blade's eyes stayed fixed on the floor for a minute before he looked up, the smile back almost back in his green eyes. “That's a good idea.”  
  
“Great.” Lorraine smiled, and hoped Ryan could do his bit to help her boyfriend accept his new captain somehow.  
  
Last night, she'd thought Blade leaving was the most frightening thing she could think of, but now she couldn't help her mind wandering to just how dangerous a jealous Blade could be...  
  
~


End file.
